Our love from future
by tiffanysnsd
Summary: The love that come unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi is late to go the council meeting, before that night he was drunkard terribly with tsunade, discussing about the village problems and their ex student team 7, naruto, sakura and sasuke. Kakashi is quite worrisome toward sasuke which shows no interest to stay in the village, after lose an arm from the battle with naruto, he couldnt bring himself to stay in the village after he regretting do all the badness to the team ,and the village. Even though naruto really insisted him to stay much longer and have fun with the others, Sasuke just still with the decision.

Sakura is another story, she never bored to chased of that loved even though almost being killed by Sasuke for twice. She almost lost of tears to have Sasuke being far again from her. However, Kakashi is never lost sight of all their student situation, from his opinion, he could tell that Sasuke is getting fall in love toward Sakura a bit, even after all what Sakura did toward him and treat him and heal after the battle, can make some attachment and build the relationship slowly to Sasuke. Whenever, they have dinner at Ichiraku or have a few chat at the park, he can saw a few glances from Sasuke to Sakura. Yet, Sasuke is still with the decision that want to have the travel and experiences the meaning of life through the long journey and protected the villages from the shadows.

He is going straight to the council meeting and not even go his room, hokage office. The feudal lord is getting annoyed with the Kakashi attitude with not being punctual, and most worst kakashi is being relax with the situation, Kakashi is seated besides Shikamaru. Shikamaru is hired as the replacement of his father for being the thinker and strategist for the sake of village. There is discussion on the how to strengthen the alliances with another five villages, and to think of something for the villages development and many more.

After all done, the council is dismissed, Kakashi and Shikamaru is walk along toward the hokage office, " Kakashi sensei you being late again, make feudal lord, want to retire you from the position, its kind of troublesome if we want to find another hokage for your place." sigh Shikamaru." Its not I am always late you know, I have the meeting and have some drink with Tsunade last night," said Kakashi. They walk through the hall and reach in front of the office. Before they turn the knob, there are 3 kids in front of the door, they seem in terrible fear because they are trembling and tears falling down through the fluff cheeks.

Two boys, seem like the twins, with straight raven hair and has some bang in front, with wide eyes and pale white skin. One has onyx eyes and one more is byakugan!!The boys will surely become very handsome and beautiful in future. Kakashi and Shikamaru is shocked , that means the kids is belong to hyuuga. Another is cute small girls with pony tail at the back, has pink hair and blue eyes seem like they think of someone that has same eyes. 'Naruto!!' think Kakashi and Shikamaru at the same time. The kids look like around 3 to 4 years old.

The kids are stand up and hugging their leg while wailling. "Plewsh Kakashi ji chan, Shikamaru ji chan...we need help". They both shocked how the kids recognized them when they never meet the kids anywhere in the villages. Shikamaru kneel over and tap their head, " hey kids, where is your parent, where are you from?" asked Shikamaru. "Papa and mama not here, we are not from here" said the boy with onyx eyes. Shikamaru turn to Kakashi. Kakashi show the confuse face, " then maybe, we can bring them in first."ask Kakashi. " b..ut..Papa and mama ask me to give this". said the other boy with byakugan. He give the letter toward Kakashi. Kakashi seem amazed with all the situation, he turn back and front the letter with confusion, " Shikamaru, I think you may get the food and some water for the kids, they looks tired and hungry" ask Kakashi. " Hey kids you can came in into my room. Shikamaru and Kakashi carrying them in, the boys blush because of the action. However the cute girl seem excited and more cheerful. "My name is Sayuri, and the boys is Takuma and Kazuma, thank you Kakashi ji chan because help us". Sayuri introduce them while clap the hand with happiness. Kakashi and Shikamaru put them down on the cushion at the side of the office.

"So, I will take them food, so you need to read the letter thoroughly ne, Kakashi sensei". said Shikamaru. " Alright, thank you". Kakashi start open the letter, " What is the letter is about" with little curiosity and confuse he started read the letter, with so much emotion and expression, he just could not believe what he'd been read. The last part of the letter Kakashi is read with bit yelling" from Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke and Hinata" , what the hell is happening right now, he can not even thinking straight. Those kids is Naruto and Sakura daughter, and Sasuke, Hinata twins. Kakashi looks toward them with shock, however the kids is sleeping on the couch. How this can be happen? Kakashi monologe while hold the lettter.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sitting on the bench at the Ichiraku Ramen, while slurping the noodles. Beside is Sasuke and Sakura. " Ne ne.. Sasuke tonight we will having some party along with the rookie nine, will you come ha?" asked Naruto." After he lost the arm,Naruto still with enthusiastic and bright characters, he know with the lost arm at least he can get his best friend back. "Nope.. I dont have any interested to join with you all", response Sasuke. Sakura looking at the Sasuke longingly, shows quite disappointed face, with Sasuke answer, " but..Sasuke its been a long time you are not with us, you know, tomorrow you will start the journey, we dont know when we can have some time to enjoy together," persuade Sakura.

Sasuke silent for a while to think is either to join or not for the party tonight. He take some glances toward Sakura and have some smirks "maybe you are right, sure I will try to attend the party", answer Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto smile brightly, then come team 8 to join the lunch at Ichiraku, " hey, hey looks here there are the meeting of team 7, oi Naruto what about tonight, you all sure to join huh?" asked Kiba. " Of course, we are join, baka" say Naruto. " Hey, Hina-chan come join us on Ramen, I will treat you today." invite Naruto. " Aano...actually I have some work to do, I just found Kiba and Shino and walked together," say Hinata. " Come on, Hina-chan, lets relax for a while and fill our stomach with delicious Ramen, dattebayo" while dragging Hinata arm to seat beside him. Sakura smiling widely looking for the Naruto and Hinata interaction, its getting better she thought, because she know that Hinata have a feeling to Naruto like she toward Sasuke.

Then Kiba and Shino join the lunch together, Naruto sometime give a few of stuff from his Ramen to Hinata and smile bright, Hinata couldnt stop the blushing because Naruto stare her quite differently after the war and he treated more concern toward her. Did Naruto have realized my feeling toward him or he just assume as the same? Hinata thinking deeply about what had happen between her and Naruto since the war has finished. Maybe, Hinata always has treat and heal him after the war, the attention he get make some development of feeling for their relationship. Think of that, make Hinata blushing even more, " Ne Hina-chan why your face are getting red, are you okay?", Naruto face is getting close to Hinata cheeks and stare intently to Hinata, suddenly Kiba come to their sides and nudge Naruto and make Naruto stumble and kissed Hinata cheeks, now they are bothe red as tomatoes, Naruto turn toward Kiba and yelling "what the hell you man?, you make hinata fainted", while Naruto grabing hinata arms both sides to avoid her collapsed on the ground.

While Naruto and Kiba yelling and shouting each other, Sakura and Sasuke look from a far the situation, Sakura is trying to touch and grip the Sasuke hands, while blushing furiously, and she suceeded doing that. Sakura is amazed because Sasuke not rejected of the affection, and Sasuke even response of the action and grip Sakura's hand back to assure her that he is okay with her doing that. Sakura smile shyly.

After a few minute passed at the Ichiraku, Shikamaru run toward them with sweating and nervously. " Kakashi need to meet you all Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata". said Shikamaru. " hey what happen dude??, relax and calm down first," Naruto said to Shikamaru. " There is no time for relax, we have an urgent thing at Hokage office,". " Is it Kakashi asked us to help him finished of his worked huh?" respond Sasuke. " Of course not he have me to setle that down. " There are more important thing that need to be informed at his office".Shikamaru reply. " Okay, come on maybe he has some mission for us," stated Sakura. Hinata that being wake up from the fainted getting more blurred with the new situation. Then they decide to walk along to the hokage tour and heard the new mission that they will get.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shikamaru reached the hokage office, Shikamaru tap the door a few times, "come in", he hear the voices from other sides. He had bring a few onigiri with some drinking water for the kids, in a time he grab the food, he can not even thinking who is those kids actually, but Shikamaru seem to know who has the same appeaeance with those kids, however he try to deny the logics, because how can those kids related to them. Besides he never saw the kids play along with the kids around konoha, they also stated that they are not from here, so where'd they come from, how they can even reach the hokage tour? and know their names?. After he take the food and bring to the office, he try to flashback of the kids appearances, while his head turn back and forth, denying of the facts that come to his minds.

He enter the office, he look into the kids on the couch, they have fall asleep, they look so cute, with their redden cheeks and chubby legs and arms, make Shikamaru getting melts into the view. He put the food on the table in front of the couch. " you will not believe of what I will tell you, Shikamaru," tell Kakashi. "What about it is?", Shikamaru come near to the Kakashi to listen about the letter Kakashi had been read. "They are from future, and daughter of Naruto and Sakura and twins of Sasuke and Hinata," stated Kakashi. " It is like what I thought," respond Shikamaru. "I just can tell from their figured already, so what you are gotta do Kakashi,". Kakashi stared blankly to Shikamaru "I dont know, you can read the letter and figure out of what we are gonna do with these three.

Shikamaru open the letter, and started read intently;

For Yondaime Kakashi,

We are from the future, if you get the letter please believe on the content inside, please help our kids, protect them for some time, until we are settle down the war, after we are done everything, we are surely will take them back, those cute girls with pink hair is Naruto and Sakura daughter, name Sayuri, the twins boys is Me and Sasuke sons, Takuma and Kazuma. They are in the same ages, 3 years old, if you are not believe of what we are told, we have provide some proof inside Takuma bag. Please help them. Thank you.

~ from Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata.

Shikamaru folded the paper back, " we need to open the bag, I think it is some big evidence," said Shikamaru. Shikamaru take the bag slowly from the kids to avoid them from wake up. He open the zip and saw the pictures of two family, he saw adult Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, and a few kids around them, Naruto and Sakura with two child and Sasuke and Hinata with three kids, include the twins. Shikamaru quite shock with the proof this is surely not something that can be playing around. Shikamaru give the picture to Kakashi.Kakashi give the same response, " Shikamaru, find them all Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura, I will make an anouncement about this, they will responsible for taking care of the kids", order Kakashi. "Are you sure about this?, I believe naruto can accepted this, but I am not sure about another three, Sakura is crazy in love with Sasuke, and Hinata never see any man other than Naruto and Sasuke surely will leave the village more earlier to avoid this," said Shikamaru.

"There is nothing we can do about this, I see your point Shikamaru, and recently I realized of something, Sasuke is fall in love with Sakura, from the way he looked at her, and treated her, I can see that,". " Its getting troublesome, how can you handle this?" ask Shikamaru. "Its okay just believe in me, I will make sure they will taking care of those", Kakashi give a slight glances toward the sleeping kids on the couch. " Yeah, then I will find them," Shikamaru scratching his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru and the others four is arrive at Hokage office. Kakashi staring intently toward them, with sigh. " Shikamaru, thank you for your work, let me handle for now," said Kakashi. Naruto notice of some kids on the couch, and asking " hey, looked, there are kids here, who are they?" , Kakashi greeting them with smiles " Thank you for coming Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata, I called you all to heard of something important, and firstly I want you all to hear carefully and calm down," said Kakashi. Kakashi give them the photo and the letter he got from the kids.

They are all come to Naruto to look at the photo given, and read the letter in Naruto hands, Sasuke just stand at the sides looks uninterested with the situation, after a while, Naruto ask Kakashi " what is the meaning of this?, who is in this photo? is it us??, what had happen actually, who is this kids?", Hinata and Sakura was speechless with the situation and decide just stand without do anything, except Naruto try to voice out all the confusion happen. Sasuke just stare curiosity of what Naruto yelling about." I have already told you to calm down, no one of the village know of the situation and I will make sure this news not reach into the council. Yes, it was you in the photo, like was written in the letter," tell Kakashi "..and the kids on the couch is yours",

added Shikamaru. After a moment of silent, " I am not even loved to Naruto , I am just love Sasuke and Sasuke alone, can not you understand, then how can I get together with Naruto?!!and have kids!! this is nonsense, the photo and and letter are all fakes, you, Kakashi sensei and Shikamaru make this up so that I can move on from Sasuke right!!" scream Sakura. Hinata on the other hand just stand rigidly, the tears streaming down her face, when Naruto started to know her, there is always obstacles come, she is really a bad luck. Sasuke can not even understand of what had happen, he snatch away the letter and photo from Naruto and read silently of the letter. The letter and photo dropped away from Sasuke hands and even the heartless Sasuke can not interpreted of what had happen and he had stare Hinata with raged eyes from head to toes.

" P..apa, Mama?" they're all turn toward the voices that come from the side of office. Sayuri jump of the couch and run toward Naruto and hugging his legs " Papa, yuri misshing you and mama, yuri is scary, why Papaa looked so different?" Naruto is dumbfounded, how he can react to this. Then Sayuri see her mama beside, " Mama, Shayuri is missing you, while her hand reach hoping that her mom will carry her, however her mama just stand quietly and staring intently toward with so much mixed feeling right now. Sakura still cannot imagine she'd end up with Naruto when, she just have the feeling toward Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Takuma and Kazuma just stand up from the couch and still thinking is either went toward Hinata or Sasuke because both of them looked gloom, but Takuma and Kazuma still decide to go toward their mama, and hugging her legs, hinata is speechless, " Mama, why Papa looks so scary?, and why you are crying?", she just can not believe of what happened right now, but she cannot ignore the kids because they are innocent and know nothing of the situation. Hinata try to wipe the tears from her cheeks and kneeling. " are you Takuma and Kazuma, right? which one of you is Takuma? " asked Hinata. Takuma put the hands up and said " me ". " Takuma and Kazuma is same but we have some differences which Kazuma have mole beside the left eye, and Takuma did not have the mole, however Takuma a little high compare to Kazuma, " explained Takuma excitedly. They clasp their chubby hands, with bright eyes. Hinata pat their heads and give a weak smiles.

Without her realized Kazuma go toward Sasuke who are still enrage from the situation, " Papa!! Kazhuma missing you!!" said Kazume while tugging of Sasuke pants, Sasuke just cannot stand with the nonsense, " I am not your Papa, let go of my pants," grunts Sasuke. Kazuma let go of Sasuke, and wailling and run toward Hinata, " why Papa angry to me? I am just missing him," Hinata dont know how to respond of that, Hinata is angry and confused with the situation, but this does not mean she have to treat the kids with bad manners. She get angry with how Sasuke treat Kazuma and she try to defend of the kids, " I know this is nonsense, but this is not the way we settle the problems" said Hinata. Shikamaru and Kakashi look to Hinata and nodded in agreement to the statement.

" I have decided, all of you will taking care of the kids, Naruto and Sakura will take Sayuri, Sasuke and Hinata taking care of the twins," said Kakashi."...and one more thing, Sasuke you are not allowed to continue your travel till everything is done, if you are insist then I need to take the action to put you in the jailed, you need to be responsible and taking care the kids together with Hinata" said Kakashi to Sasuke. They are all stunned with the order from Kakashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Discussion is done. With a very heavy heart, there is no choice for them. Sakura not even give a slight glances toward Sayuri, she just walk through the door and stop before going further, " you taking care of the kids Naruto, I wont ever involved with the kids " said Sakura. Sayuri is struggle out from the Naruto grasp because she want to follow her mother. " Mama, dont leave me...I love you and Papa, please.MAMA!!" Sayuri is screaming and wailing try to catch Sakura, but Sakura try ignore the facts and leave the kids with Naruto.

On the other hands, Sasuke see the situation without interest. " I will follow your order Kakashi, but I will never put myself to take care of both, I am leaving now," said Sasuke. Sasuke following Sakura a few minutes later. Just leave Naruto and Hinata dumbfounded in the office. " We have no choice hah," said Naruto, " come on Sayuri, Papa will bring you to Ichiraku," persuade Naruto, he carry the child and go toward Hinata. His expression looks guilty, " Ne Hinata good luck with taking care with the children, I want to say something to you, but this is not the best time " confess Naruto, " I think I should go now, ". Naruto just go away from the office, leave Hinata with the twins, " Ano, Kakashi sensei, how can I tell about this twin to Tousan?" with worried expression. " yeah that was the problem, thats why I asked Sasuke to taking care of the child too, but for this time, its impossible " reply Kakashi." I think I have no choice, I will sent you and them back to the hyuga mansion and tell the situation to Hiashi," add Kakashi.

Kakashi and Hinata together with the twins reach at the mansion. " Everyone look weird toward Hinata and the kids around her. Everyone was chattering about that. " Hinata sama, where are you going? " ask Kou. " Hmm..just have some relax time with the team 8," answer Hinata. Kou give slight glance to Kakashi, " Yondaime sama, what can I help you," . " May I meet Hiashi? He is here?" ask Kakashi. " Yes, he is, I will bring you to his room ". Hinata and the twins come along, Hinata is getting nervous because she is just playing with the hem of the sweater and tremble. Kou is aware of that " Hinata sama, are you okay?". " Y...es, nothing t..o worried about " reply Hinata. She is stutter, so Kou know if Hinata is scare or nervous. " What happen Hinata sama? who is the kids you bring along? you have something you hide right? " guess Kou. Takuma and Kazuma looks familiar with the place, they not even scare like they scare with Sasuke just now, only just they holding on the Hinata pants and never let it go.

After they reach at Hiashi room, Kakashi, Hinata and the kids taking the seat in front of Hiashi. Kakashi start tell the story and give the prove, the pictures and the letter along. Kakashi decided to tell the truth instead of lying because it will get the situation worst if Hiashi knows beyond of it. Because of Kazuma posses of byakugan, it is surely hard for him and hinata to lie. Hiashi is speechless with the story, he just can not deny the facts, however it is seem like hard to believe. He nodded calmly and try to interpret everything. " No they can not stay here " . Kakashi is shocked with the decision, " but they are your grandchildren, how can you do this? " plead Kakashi. Hinata just bow down and can not express anything at the moment. " Listen carefully, if the elders knows about this kids, you will never know the fate they will face " said Hiashi. " Maybe they will be seal , it is not only me who are decide for the Hyuga, but there are elders who will give decision " said Hiashi. " Save this childs Hinata, go find a safe place for them " order Hiashi with stern face.


End file.
